Cantown
by Clockwork-Lives
Summary: In which Dave decides to be a little bit nicer to Terezi today. One shot.


"Dave, come look!" Terezi shouted, clutching a brand new box of rainbow chalk in her hands. It smelled delicious, and it was obvious no one had opened it before the teal blood had gotten her prying hands on it. She was grinning, delighted. The Mayor had just gotten his hands on some cans too, what great timing!

Dave strolled over casually, blinking in (faked) mild surprise. "Oh, cool Tez. What's the chalk for?"

"It's not _just _chalk dummy! It's loot! Loot, which with the new cans the Mayor found, we can expand Cantown!" She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, excited energy flooding her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

It was so rare to find fresh chalk, that didn't have pieces missing and already pawed at or scribbled with, unless someone alchemized it, and even then, no one really bothered to waste time on that. It was even her favourite brand!

Dave cracked a smile, flashing his thumbs up at her.

"To Cantown we go then!"

—

A bit of part jogging, part skidding and slipping on the tiled floor, the trio arrived in the room containing Cantown, (The Mayor having skidded after the two, cans towed along.) Briefly glancing at all the drawings covering the room's walls and floors, (a basketball hoop in the sky, a squirrel zone, some doodles of Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, Geromy, Pyralsprite and much more) the three quickly found a spot each to sit, each equipped with some cans and some chalk. A few empty and sticky faygo bottles are littered around, mingling with the cans.

Terezi slurped on the end of her red she was clutching, a deeper red, an orange, a blue and a lavender coloured stick rolling on the ground near her, Dave clutching a fistful of blues and greens, the Mayor content with shades of pink and black and white chalk.

Strange, there usually wasn't a black included in the box- did they even normally make black chalk? Terezi brushed it off. Ah well, not important. It smelled vaguely of black licorice.

"I'm gonna draw a forest!" She announced, already scribbling out the fiery leaves and trunks, smudging enthusiastically with her fingers, blending it until it smelled just right- even if it looked like an eyesore. Mhmm, lavender and oranges. Yummy.

—

A lovely hour passed, the stuffy silence punctuated with pops of exclamations, oohing, aahing over each other's work, chuckles and the scratch of chalk and clangs of cans against the floor and each other. Several roads, buildings, new additions to the town and even a swimming pool had been added; granted, one with sharks in it, but still a pool.

Terezi was in the middle of finishing up her forest, touching up the shading on the leaves, gold and reds and oranges, purples and blues and greens all blended together with smeared fingers. Of course, it looked more like a blob of bright colours, but, hey, it's the effort that counts, right? Her cans were scattered in what seemed to be a conga line.

Dave was next to her, artfully layered grays, blues and purples to create a little fountain, elbow brushing against hers. He asked casually, eyes still trained on the little drawing in front of him-

"So, did you like your present?"

Terezi glanced up, confused, distracted from her work and sending a long streak of purple sliding into the drawing of a duck.

"What?"

"Oh y'know…" He trailed off meaningfully, and she cottoned on.

"Oh! You alchemized the chalk, and the cans, and arranged this all with the Mayor?" She questioned, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, it ain't anything big I know, but, since you were moping about all the used chalk and cans, plus how we haven't been spending a lot of time together and I had some extra materials on ha-"

He's shut up by a sudden kiss and hug, her arms wrapping around him, lips pressed flush against his. Pulling away, still staying close enough that their foreheads touch ever so slightly, she grins.

"Shh. It was perfect, cool kid."

The Mayor sends the two a look of shock and disgust- public affection isn't normally seen on the streets of Cantown, but once, just this once- he'll let it slide.

After all, it was rather sweet.


End file.
